In recent years, the number of subscribers to mobile communication services has exceeded five billion and is growing quickly. Mobile communication technologies have been developed to attempt to satisfy the increasing demand and to provide more and better mobile communication applications and services. As more people use mobile communication systems and more services are provided over these systems, there is an increasing need for mobile communication systems with larger capacity, higher throughput, lower latency, and better reliability.
Therefore, there is a need for improved wireless communication systems and, more specifically, to beam management in wireless communication.